Por Cada Vez
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: A tua face assombra os meus sonhos mais profundos... sem as minhas asas sinto que sou tão pequena... acho que preciso de ti...


****

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. A música "Everytime" pertence a Britney Spears e a ideia original foi retirada do videoclipe correspondente._

****

Spoilers: _nada de muito importante, apenas uma pequena parte de "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban"._

****

Classificação: _PG-13 (aborda o tema da morte)_ ****

Por Cada Vez

O barulho dos seus passos ecoava pelo imenso corredor, fazendo parecer que estava a ser seguida por alguém. Talvez numa outra altura nem se preocupasse, mas em tempos de guerra era coisa que a incomodava. Parecia que, a qualquer momento, poderia ser atacada pelas costas.

- Entre, Miss Granger!

Hermione entrou no escritório da professora McGonnagall. No seu peito brilhava o emblema de Chefe de Turma, motivo do seu maior orgulho naquele último ano em Hogwarts, e o seu uniforme escolar apresentava-se impecável, para dar o exemplo aos mais novos. A jovem de 17 anos sorriu timidamente e olhou a pessoa sentada à frente da secretária da professora: Draco Malfoy. Excelente!...

- Sente-se, por favor! –indicou Minerva, colocando uns pergaminhos à parte.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira junto ao Slytherin e desviou o olhar dele. Tal gesto foi repetido pelo rapaz, que fixou toda a sua atenção num ponto da janela de vidro do escritório.

- Bom, eu mandei-vos chamar aqui porque tenho reparado em algo que não me tem agradado muito –a senhora levantou-se do seu cadeirão e encarou os dois alunos –O vosso comportamento! Eu sei que vocês nunca se deram bem um com o outro, que deve ser muito duro para um Slytherin trabalhar com uma Gryffindor e vice-versa, mas aí é que está o problema. Vocês foram ambos nomeados Chefes de Turma da escola e têm, obrigatoriamente, de dar o exemplo aos outros alunos! No entanto, não é isso que estão a fazer!

Hermione baixou a cabeça e mirou a ponta dos sapatos que calçava. Desde pequena que detestava ser repreendida, principalmente por professores. Ela até entendia o porquê daquele ralhete da sua professora preferida, mas simplesmente não o achava justo! Afinal, que culpa tinha ela dos pensamentos que haviam sido transmitidos ao seu maior inimigo da escola?

Discretamente, a jovem deixou de ouvir McGonnagall e olhou para Draco Malfoy, sentado quase pegado a si. Viu que o rapaz continuava ainda "entusiasmado" com a janela, a qual, na certa, deveria ser muito melhor que a Sangue de Lama que tinha a seu lado.

E suspirou profundamente. Talvez porque, bem lá no fundo, Hermione gostaria de ver um Malfoy diferente daquele que via diariamente. Simplesmente tinha pena de ver Draco, um rapaz que, indiscutivelmente, era bonito e inteligente, afogar-se no mal e estragar as qualidades que lhe assentavam tão bem. Lembrava-se que, quando era mais nova, acreditava que ele era diferente e que chegava mesmo a sonhar que o líder dos Slytherin viria um dia a mostrar a sua faceta mais doce, oferecendo-lhe uma flor para selarem o amor que sentiam um pelo outro –e assim tornava-a feliz, fazendo-a sentir-se amada, bela, desejada.

Mas Hermione cresceu e com o tempo perdeu a inocência. E aprendeu a lição: Draco era mau e nunca mudaria! Draco nunca a amaria! Draco nunca a acharia bonita! Draco nunca a desejaria! Draco odiava-a e não existia nada que viesse a mudar esse sentimento que ele nutria por ela. Para ele, a bruxa mais inteligente do seu ano não passava de algo sujo e perfeitamente dispensável! No entanto, era tão bom sonhar...

__

Notice me ("Olha para mim")

Take my hand ("Agarra a minha mão")

Why are we ("Porque somos nós")

Strangers when... ("Estranhos quando...")

- Vivemos tempos conturbados! –prosseguiu McGonnagall, sem perceber que nenhum dos alunos a ouvia –O regresso de Voldemort e a morte de diversos feiticeiros por sua culpa está a deixar o nosso mundo à beira da loucura! Os primeiros anos andam num estado de agitação total. A última coisa que precisam agora é de Chefes de Turma que preferem discutir entre si a acalmá-los e responder às suas dúvidas!

Draco suspirou também, já cansado de ouvir a velha professora. Era só o que faltava, ter agora de ouvir sermões desnecessários! Sim, ele e a Granger só sabiam discutir; mas se não era isso que queriam, não os tivessem nomeado a ambos para aquele cargo! Podiam ter escolhido qualquer Gryffindor ou Sangue de Lama que quisessem, qualquer uma... excepto a Granger!

Por aquela altura, estava já ele farto de olhar para a janela sem graça mas no entanto, nem sequer se atrevia a virar a cabeça para o outro lado. Era lá que estava Hermione Granger. Antes, não passava de uma miúda sem graça, chatinha, de cabeleira selvagem e dentes de mula; agora, estava uma mulher, e mesmo que não fosse uma _miss_, era uma mulher bem bonita. A pele branca, os caracóis que haviam tomado forma com o tempo, os lábios bem desenhados, o nariz arrebitado, os olhos castanhos e pestanudos davam-lhe um ar de certa graça.

O pai pedira-lhe para não se dar com gente daquele tipo, como ela e os amigos, mas que podia ele fazer? Hermione passara de patinho feio a cisne e, Sangue de Lama inteligente ou não, Draco não o podia ignorar. Por isso, odiava-a! Odiava-a com todas as forças que tinha... era capaz de insultá-la, tramá-la, fazer trinta por uma linha para destruir os seus sonhos e ambições apenas porque ela pertencia a um mundo diferente do seu e ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela! Odiava-a porque não a podia odiar como deveria!

Ah! Porque tardava o dia em que permaneceria longe dela? Longe o suficiente para a poder esquecer de uma vez para sempre?

__

...our love is strong? ("...o nosso amor é forte?")

Why carry on ("Porquê continuar")

Without me? ("Sem mim?")

""

- Como se eu não tivesse mais nada para fazer senão aturá-la!! –gritou Draco, entrando de rompante na sala dos Chefes de Turma de Hogwarts.

- Malfoy, cala a boca! –Hermione levou uma mão à cabeça.

- Pois... a culpa daquele sermão é inteiramente tua, por isso não me mandes calar a boca!!

Draco entrou no seu quarto, atirando com a porta com toda a sua força. Hermione quase podia jurar que as paredes da sala haviam tremido com a violência! Ela abanou a cabeça e deitou-se no sofá, cobrindo a cabeça com uma almofada.

Detestava estar ali com ele. Momentos de fúria como aquele que acabara de presenciar não eram raros e a mania de Malfoy de atirar com as portas conseguia deixá-la com dores de cabeça terríveis. Para ser sincera, quando soubera que iam ser ambos os Chefes de Turma daquele ano, um cantinho bem lá no fundo do seu coração alegrara-se repentinamente. As ideias da miúda inocente ainda lhe pregavam algumas partidas e ela pensou que, estando perto um do outro, quem sabe, talvez até se viessem a entender! Mas, claro, fora passageiro: ele não era mais que um idiota convencido!

- Ele é mau, Hermione! –gemeu ela –E nunca irá mudar!

Sete horas da tarde. Em breve teria de descer para o jantar. Sabia bem que a reunião com McGonnagall lhe tinha estragado os planos de uma tarde recheada de estudo; agora, estava já a ficar ensonada. Mas não podia dormir... os exames finais aproximavam-se a passos largos e ela tinha de se dedicar a eles se queria passar com distinção.

Hermione levantou-se do sofá, retirou o seu manual de História da Magia da sua estante e ocupou uma mesa de estudo. Apoiando a cabeça na palma da mão, abriu o livro no capítulo seis e começou a percorrer com o olhar as linhas dos textos impressos:

__

« A comissão europeia de feiticeiros reuniu-se então em 1879 para avançar com uma resolução para...»

O cansaço venceu-a por fim e a jovem fechou os olhos, deixando cair a cabeça em cima do manual. Uma sesta não lhe faria mal e estudaria à noite, quando já estivesse melhor. Inspirou profundamente e uma face conhecida começou a formar-se à sua frente. Uma face pálida, de olhos azuis e uma franja loira a cair-lha para a testa. E aquele sorriso na sua face... não, não poderia ser o mesmo rapaz... mas era tão parecido! Sempre a sorrir, ele começou a afastar-se, acenando-lhe um adeus que bem significava "Nunca seremos um do outro... Nunca...".

E imediatamente, ela sentiu-se cair num buraco sem fim. Vendo a distância entre ambos aumentar, sem ter alguém para a segurar uma última vez... ela caía... sem parar...

__

Everytime I try ("Cada vez que tento")

To fly I fall ("Voar, acabo por cair")

Without my wings ("Sem as minhas asas")

I feel so small ("Sinto-me tão pequena")

I guess I need you baby ("Acho que preciso de ti, amor")

""

__

« Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e os seus caracóis cor de chocolate abanaram também, caindo depois suavemente pelas suas costas abaixo. Segurando as sandálias na mão direita, avançou suavemente pela margem do rio, soltado risos ao sentir os arrepios que a água gelada lhe provocava. Depois virou-se e acenou alegremente. Ele acenou-lhe de volta.

Não sabiam onde estavam, mas isso pouco importava. O que interessava era que estavam juntos, longe dos olhares furiosos e curiosos dos outros. Ali, ninguém os podia encontrar.

- Os teus pés devem estar gelados! Como cubos de gelo! –gritou o rapaz, que se sentara na areia observando a sua amada caminhar pela água.

Imediatamente, ela saiu do rio e deixou cair as sandálias no chão. Ostentando um belo sorriso na face, correu até ele e caiu bem em cima do rapaz. Beijou-lhe a bochecha esquerda e rebolou para esse lado, caindo na areia ao lado do Draco. Encostou o pé ao seu braço nu e riu ao ouvi-lo gritar.

- Não gostas? –disse ela, divertida –Então vais ter de os aquecer! Ou melhor, vais ter de me aquecer todinha, porque eu estou a morrer de frio!

Hermione fez beicinho e encarou os olhos azuis de Draco. Era o momento pelo qual ambos esperavam. Ele baixou a cabeça até à da rapariga e uniu os seus lábios aos dela. Passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos encaracolados, sentido a paixão que cada um sentia uni-los numa força que parecia não ter fim. Hermione passou os braços em torno da cintura dele e esfregou uma das pernas nas de Draco. Aquele momento ainda mal havia começado...»

Draco Malfoy abriu os olhos: estava deitado na sua cama de dossel. Hermione não se encontrava deitada nem ao seu lado nem em baixo de si; não existiam quaisquer beijos ou abraços; era apenas um sonho!

Levantou-se e mirou-se ao espelho. Tinha o cabelo arrepiado e um lado da face marcado por uma má posição durante muito tempo. Fechou os olhos e inspirou suavemente. Parecera tudo tão real! Parecia que conseguia sentir ainda a suavidade da pele dela nas suas mãos, o seu doce odor impregnado nos mantos que vestia. Assim, como poderia ser apenas um sonho?

Estava desesperado! Há já semanas que tinha aqueles sonhos com Hermione e acordava com a sensação que tudo fora verdade. Mais tarde, envergonhava-se. Ele e a Granger aos beijos num local desconhecido e longe do mundo? O certo é que todas as noites tinha um encontro marcado com este quadro, como uma maldição.

Talvez, na verdade, tudo não passasse de um apelo do interior do seu ser! Talvez fosse aquilo que deveria ter acontecido entre ambos, se tivessem nascido num outro tempo, num outro mundo que não aquele...

__

And everytime I see you ("E cada vez que te vejo")

In my dreams ("Nos meus sonhos")

I see your face ("Vejo a tua face")

It's haunting me ("Que me está a assombrar")

I guess I need you baby ("Acho que preciso de ti, amor")

""

Na sala de estar, Hermione abriu os seus olhos castanhos, com uma sensação esquisita. Olhou de novo o relógio: passavam 30 minutos das oito horas. Afastou o cabelo que lhe caíra para a cara e levantou-se. A porta do quarto de Malfoy estava entreaberta, levando-a a deduzir que ele já descera para o jantar e a deixara atrasar-se. Típico!

Saiu da sala e desceu até ao Salão Principal. Conseguia ouvir o som das palavras emitidas pelos alunos, os talheres chocarem nos pratos, sentia o cheiro da comida que os elfos domésticos haviam preparado para aquela noite. Mas, talvez por causa da sesta ou do trabalho em excesso que tinha naqueles últimos tempos, ela não sentiu fome ao cheirar o jantar e sim uma grande reviravolta no estômago, deixando-a enjoada.

Em vez de avançar para o Salão, Hermione dirigiu-se para o lado contrário, até aos portões de Hogwarts. Não queria saber dos professores, apenas queria sim apanhar um pouco de ar e esquecer o sonho que tivera. Porque tinha ainda a sensação de estar a cair no nada, sem o ter a _ele_ para a salvar.

- «Ah, mas porque tens tu de ter sonhos tão estúpidos?» –perguntava Hermione a si mesma. Mas sem esperar qualquer resposta; essa já a sabia, desde há muito tempo atrás.

Observou o lago naquele princípio de noite de Maio. Dobrou os joelhos e sentou-se calmamente na relva seca, erguendo de seguida os olhos até ao céu. Ela precisava de contar a Draco aquilo que se passava com ela, era a verdade. Porém, isso era impossível! Se ele já a tratava como lixo, iria tratá-la muito pior se tivesse conhecimento da sua paixão. O seu gozo não teria quaisquer limites. _" A Sangue de Lama que caiu aos pés do líder dos Slytherin" _era um título que lhe soava tão mal...

Mas podia ser que existisse outra solução para o seu caso. O que não deveria ser muito difícil para uma bruxa do seu nível. Basicamente, aquela sua obsessão não passava de uma paixoneta mal resolvida de infância. A parte sensível da "durona" Chefe de Turma estava a vir ao de cima e ela não estava a gostar dos resultados que isso trazia.

- Olha a Granger! Se estás a pensar em te afogar, fica a saber que deves evitar as zonas com a lula gigante, porque ela tem a mania de salvar os alunos que caem ao lago!

Hermione cerrou os dentes e virou-se para trás, encarando Draco. O típico sorriso de troça esboçava-se na sua face.

- Por acaso, pensava em ti! –Hermione decidiu continuar, não fosse ele descobrir a verdade –A pensar em como eram bons os dias em que nós ainda não nos conhecíamos! Ou pelo menos, naqueles em que eu podia dormir num quarto bem longe do teu e podia estudar descansada, sem a tua doce mania de atirar com as portas quando, frequentemente, te chateias.

- És uma graça, Granger! Vai antes falar assim para os teus amigos da treta! Eles sim, é que te sabem aturar!

- Tomaras tu possuir amigos como os meus!

- Oh, claro, o Potty e o Weasel são perfeitos rapazinhos. Em todos os sentidos... mesmo todos –os olhos de Draco semicerraram-se e uma expressão de gozo tomou conta de si.

- Eu não admito que fales assim comigo, idiota! –gritou ela, furiosa, assim que percebeu o sentido das palavras do loiro –Vai antes falar assim para as tuas amiguinhas nojentas lá na tua equipa!

- Olha, e eu não admito que uma Sangue de Lama convencida como tu me levante a voz como estás a fazer agora, entendes?

__

I make believe ("Finjo")

That you are here ("Que estás aqui")

It's the only way ("É a única maneira")

I see clear ("De ver claramente")

What have I done ("Aquilo que fiz")

You seem to move on easy ("E tu pareceste continuar tão bem")

Sem dúvida que Draco já não estava a gostar da cena! Notara a falta de Hermione no jantar e fora por causa disso que deixara mais cedo o Salão. Mas estarem ali os dois aos berros um com o outro não era aquilo que tinha mais em conta.

- Não admites que eu te levante a voz?! –gritou Hermione, levantando-se da relva e colocando-se bem à frente do rapaz –Era só o que me faltava!

- Pois não, não admito tal!

- Sabes qual é o teu problema, Malfoy? É que tu tens muita mania! Tens a mania que és o senhor do mundo e maior que todos nós! Mas não és, entendes? Tu estás abaixo do chão que eu –uma Sangue de Lama convencida, como tu dizes –piso!

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo e tentou controlar-se. Mas porque é que ela tinha de ser tão difícil?

- Se tu fosses um rapaz, juro-te que já tinhas levado uma sova!

- Agora armas-te em cavalheiro? –Hermione fingiu um ar de surpresa –O teu medo não é o de bater numa rapariga ser socialmente incorrecto, mas sim o de a rapariga te bater em grande de volta! Porque ainda tens a minha mão marcada na cara desde o terceiro ano, não é? É vergonhoso...

Hermione estava desfeita com aquela discussão. O desequilíbrio que lhe causava aquela "paixão mal resolvida" ameaçava atirá-la para outro lado ainda pior a partir dali, dos campos do castelo, junto do lago. Afinal, que ideia era a dele? Chegar ali e meter-se com ela numa boa, não? Será que já não merecia um pouco de descanso para si?

- Queres então saber tudo, Granger? O tudo é que te odeio... e nada mais que isso... –disse ele, sem, no entanto, acrescentar os motivos do seu ódio. E virou-lhe as costas naquele preciso momento.

- Deixa estar que és correspondido! Ficamos melhor assim!

Draco já lá ia longe. Os braços de Hermione colaram-se ao seu tronco e uma rajada de vento mais forte emaranhou os seus cabelos. Que lhe interessava aquilo que o rapaz sentia ou deixava de sentir?

- Um dia, conseguirei odiar-te com a força com que tu me odeias agora! –murmurou ela ao vento, sem retirar os olhos da cabeça loira que se afastava cada vez mais dela.

Hermione afastou o olhar dele e mirou o chão por debaixo dos seus pés. E decidiu regressar para o lago de novo, com aquela sensação de queda no vazio por companheira. Mas o destino não queria que as coisas decorressem assim... de uma maneira ou de outra, o fim daquele tormento estava perto... e o tempo esgotou-se. Chegara o momento.

Ao segundo passo, colocou mal o pé e torceu o tornozelo. Com a dor e o mau jeito, não conseguir evitar que o seu corpo caísse ao chão.

Atrás de si, Draco continuava o seu caminho em direcção ao castelo, sem nunca olhar para trás.

__

And everytime I try to fly I fall ("E cada vez que tento voar, acabo por cair")

Without my wings I feel so small ("Sem as minhas asas sinto-me tão pequena")

I guess I need you baby ("Acho que preciso de ti, amor")

And everytime I see you in my dreams ("E cada vez que te vejo nos meus sonhos")

I see your face, you're haunting me ("Vejo a tua face, estás a assombrar-me")

I guess I need you baby ("Acho que preciso de ti, amor")

A jovem soltou um leve gemido ao sentir a mão arranhar-se nas pedrinhas de areia que se encontravam na relva do campo e ao perceber que a dor no tornozelo não só não diminuíra como também começava a apanhar a perna. E ainda não tinha terminado tudo! Com o impacte, ela sentiu-se rebolar pelo chão, arranhando ligeiramente o rosto no lado esquerdo, e chegou mesmo à margem do lago de Hogwarts. Os caracóis do lado direito foram banhados pelas águas frias e Hermione chocou com a cabeça nos pedregulhos húmidos pertencentes àquele domínio.

Sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca e uma onda de sono tomou conta de si. Parecia-lhe que as pálpebras eram feitas de chumbo. A sua caixa torácica movia-se ao ritmo da sua respiração difícil.

Assustada, Hermione levou a mão à zona dorida e sentiu ambas molhadas. Com a pouca força que ainda lhe restava, aproximou a mão húmida dos olhos semicerrados. Viu uma gota vermelha cair na sua face. Sangue! A pancada fora forte e fizera ferida –uma ferida bem feia!

Deixou cair a mão na água que lhe embebia o uniforme. Já quase não sentia nada: a dor e o frio cessaram por completo. Agora, apenas conseguia ouvir a sua voz, no seu pensamento, pedindo por auxílio. Pedia tudo a Malfoy, até mesmo perdão, para que ele voltasse atrás e a ajudasse. Mas ele partira, furioso! E se a visse, era capaz de nem ligar ao seu estado! Estava sozinha... sentia alto pesado aproximar-se de si... e apenas conseguiu pensar nele. O seu maior inimigo, as palavras que lhe deveria ter dito antes... agora era tarde e ele nunca saberia aquilo que Hermione sentia por ele.

Aos poucos, a voz calou-se. O cansaço vencera-a por fim e ela já não aguentava mais. Cerrou firmemente os olhos e, nela, tudo parou. Os lábios descontraíram e a respiração cessou para sempre. E apenas as estrelas presenciaram a partida da jovem estendida no perto do lago da escola, com um rio de sangue a escorrer-lhe da cabeça, cuja último pedido fora um de desculpas àquele que, supostamente, a odiava mais que ao resto do mundo.

__

I may have made it rain ("Posso até ter feito chover")

Please forgive me ("Por favor perdoa-me")

My weakness caused you pain ("A minha fraqueza magoou-te")

And this song is my sorry ("E esta canção é o meu pedido de desculpas")

""

__

Hermione abriu os olhos. A dor desaparecera, tanto no pé como na cabeça. Reparou que estava num local totalmente diferente daquilo que conhecia: era um corredor branco, em todos os sentidos. O tecto, o chão, as paredes, as portas que nelas se encontravam –tudo aflitivamente branco! Olhou para si mesma e notou também algumas diferenças: vestia agora uma comprida camisa branca, que deixava ainda à vista as suas pernas do joelho para baixo, e estava descalça. Estranhamente, isso não a permitia saber se o chão era quente ou frio.

Chamou por alguém que a pudesse auxiliar, mas nem a sua própria voz ouviu. Virou-se para o lado contrário do corredor e teve de levar uma mão aos olhos pois quase foi cegada por uma fortíssima luz. Regressou de novo à posição inicial e passou a mão pelo olho direito, ainda afectado pela claridade em abuso. De seguida, aproximou-se de uma das muitas portas do corredor e tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Experimentou ainda mais duas ou três –nem uma cedeu.

- «OK, Hermione, concentra-te!» –pensou ela, parando por uns minutos -«Tu caíste, tinhas um tornozelo torcido e a cabeça, provavelmente, partida. Onde estás tu agora?»

Sem querer, a sua mente devolveu-lhe a resposta que mais receava:

- «Esvaíste-te em sangue! Ninguém te acudiu e ele pôde correr sem nada o impedir! E tu? Tu estás morta!»

Hermione abanou a cabeça. Morta! Isso explicaria tudo: o corredor, o branco, a luz... Explicava? Mas como, se ela nunca morrera antes e não sabia o que era morrer? Era aquilo? Será que estava mesmo ás portas do Céu ou do Inferno?

E então, decidiu fugir, fugir da luz. Ela queria saber qual o seu destino, mas não queria o da luz. Tinha de saber o que é que lhe acontecera. Correu pelo corredor, sentido que a escuridão aumentava cada vez mais à medida que dava mais passos, até que avistou algo. Uma sombra que se movia com gestos rápidos e –pareciam-lhe –aflitos. Sem parar, ela cerrou os olhos, acelerou o ritmo e correu mais depressa.

Até que, subitamente, parou. Já não estava no corredor e sim em Hogwarts, junto ao lago. Do castelo viam-se sair um magote de professores e alunos, correndo até ela. Então, Hermione olhou em frente e viu algo que pensava impossível: Draco Malfoy chorava. Via lágrimas correrem dos seus olhos como um rio salgado, os seus lábios entreabriam-se para deixar escapar os soluços que lhe apertavam o peito. E porquê? A jovem olhou para os braços dele e encontrou-se a si própria, ali caída, de lábios roxos e pele branca como a de um fantasma. Os seus caracóis húmidos estavam ensanguentados, bem como o colarinho branco da sua camisa.

Uma lágrima de Draco caiu na face do corpo que ele segurava nos braços. E Hermione levou a mão à boca: ela agora não passava de uma alma perdida e o seu inimigo chorava ao vê-la partir para nunca mais voltar.

__

At night I pray ("De noite rezo")

That soon your face ("Para que em breve a tua face")

Will fade away ("Desapareça para sempre")

- Hermione, por favor, acorda...

A voz desesperada de Draco ecoava na mente da jovem de uma maneira bem diferente daquela como ecoavam os seus insultos. O Slytherin frio e insensível estava agora ali, ajoelhado no chão, agarrando o corpo sem vida de uma das pessoas que mais odiava no mundo, encharcando-a com as suas lágrimas.

- Abre os olhos, por favor, Hermione... –o rapaz levantou a cabeça, procurando pelos professores que cada vez mais se aproximavam do lago –Eles já aí vêm! Aguenta-te!

Desajeitadamente, ele sentou-se no chão relvado, embalando-a nos seus braços desenfreadamente, pedindo-lhe que voltasse. Mas a Hermione de branco que se encontrava bem atrás dele sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer. Quer quisessem, quer não, ela partira há muito e nenhuma reza a poderia trazer de volta.

Apertou com força o ombro dele e fechou os olhos. O loiro não a encarou; pelo contrário, enterrou o rosto nos caracóis molhados da rapariga e murmurou aquilo que nunca ninguém esperara ouvi-lo dizer:

- Não vás... temos tanto para falar um com o outro... eu amo-te...

Imediatamente, Hermione largou-o, pasma. Só poderia ter ouvido mal! Sentiu a respiração acelerar e o queixo cair-lhe com o espanto. E então, os professores cercaram-nos.

Hagrid, com o seu porte gigante e forte, impediu que os alunos se aproximassem demasiado, essencialmente Harry e Ron, que se debatiam para chegar até á amiga. McGonnagall agarrou Draco, que não se queria afastar do corpo de Hermione, e segurou-o fortemente, tentando, em vão, ocultar as suas lágrimas. Dumbledore e Pomfrey assistiram a aluna, se bem que sabiam que já não havia quaisquer esperanças.

- Uma tragédia! –sussurrou o director, passando a mão na cara gelada da rapariga –Há muito que ela se foi!

Enquanto isso, a alma de Hermione que ainda ali permanecia não via nada –nem as lágrimas de colegas e professores –nem ouvia os gritos dos dois amigos para se tentarem libertar dos braços fortes de Hagrid. Porque apenas algo ecoava na sua mente e a puxava para um lado diferente.

__

Amo-te.

Draco amava-a! Não sabia desde quando, mas ele próprio o acabava de admitir! E ela não sabia o que pensar! Afinal, durante anos e anos tinham-se amado um ao outro em silêncio, afogando esse amor dentro dos seus corações porque era proibido. Tinham receio das reacções do outro e dos que os rodeavam.

- Afastem-se todos! Deixem passar! –pedia Dumbledore, avançando por entre a multidão e transportando a aluna atrás de si –Quero todos de volta ao castelo, agora mesmo!!

Os alunos de Hogwarts dividiam-se entre o choro pela perda e a admiração pelo facto de um acidente tão estúpido ter tirado a vida a alguém como ela. Excepto os Slytherin, claro, que deixaram cair toda a sua atenção em cima do colega Malfoy, que permanecia ainda no chão, chorando a partida de Hermione, sem se importar com os olhares de desprezo e nojo que os colegas lhe deitavam. A sua amada partira numa viagem sem volta sem saber aquilo que ele sentia, sem saber aquilo que o seu coração ditava –sem máscaras e mentiras para cobrir a verdade absoluta...

A multidão seguiu o director e foi então que Hermione percebeu que acabara. A luz do corredor chamava por si, reclamando a sua alma. Sentindo que o seu tempo na Terra tinha chegado ao seu termo, acariciou o alto da cabeça de Draco, ainda acocorado na sua frente, e beijou-o fortemente na face. Sabia bem que ele não a sentia, mas talvez servisse de consolo ao seu próprio coração...

E, de seguida, fugiu, desta vez em sentido contrário. Abandonou Malfoy no relvado de Hogwarts, chorando por si, e regressou ao branco corredor. Lá estava a luz, cada vez mais forte, chamando-a com a sua doce melodia. Hermione olhou para trás uma última vez. No seu pensamento, traçaram-se as suas últimas palavras:

- «Adeus, Draco! Eu amei-te em segredo durante todo este tempo, pensando que eu, para ti, não era nada! Mas estava errada e só o descobri quando já nada podia fazer. Gostaria apenas que tudo recomeçasse outra vez e eu não tivesse sido tão cobarde –talvez a nossa felicidade fosse muito melhor!»

Sorriu tristemente. E, sem parar, correu até á luz.

__

And everytime I try to fly I fall ("E cada vez que tento voar, acabo por cair")

Without my wings I feel so small ("Sem as minhas asas sinto-me tão pequena")

I guess I need you baby ("Acho que preciso de ti, amor")

And everytime I see you in my dreams ("E cada vez que te vejo nos meus sonhos")

I see your face, you're haunting me ("Vejo a tua face, estás a assombrar-me")

I guess I need you baby ("Acho que preciso de ti, amor")

""

Hermione abriu os olhos rapidamente, como quem acorda de um pesadelo. Sentiu uma gota de suor frio escorrer pela sua face e arrepiou-se momentaneamente. Inspirou fundo e colocou uma mão no peito. Sentiu o bater furioso do coração contra as suas costelas e sorriu, aliviada: estava viva e tudo o resto não passava de um sonho! A discussão, o acidente idiota, o corredor branco e... Draco!

Apesar de tudo, não conseguia deixar de sentir algo pesar dentro de si ao descobrir que afinal, não passava de uma ilusão. Draco não a amava! Será que se deveria alegrar por isso?

- Bom, Granger, é melhor desceres ou vais chegar atrasada ao jantar! –avisou Draco ao sair por fim do seu quarto –Olha que não cumprir os horários é considerado mau exemplo!

Hermione encarou-o. Olhou os seus olhos azuis e sentiu um nó na garganta. O quanto ela gostaria que aquela parte do sonho fosse real: que ele a amasse em segredo e todos aqueles anos de ódio e insultos não passassem de um disfarce do seu coração.

Foi então que ela viu aquilo. Algo de tão diferente do que era habitual nele. Uma sombra cruzou os seus olhos azuis e Hermione soube o que era: o Draco dos seus sonhos!

Subitamente, ele abriu os lábios e cerrou os punhos, como se tivesse algo a dizer mas algo o impedisse. A jovem levantou-se suavemente da cadeira e esperou que Draco dissesse o que queria, mas foi em vão: o rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior e virou costas, saindo da sala de estar num rompante.

Hermione continuou a observá-lo e mesmo depois da porta se fechar, ela não desviou o olhar. Todo o seu sonho não passara de uma ilusão, sim! Mas agora, a sombra que vira nos olhos de Draco deixara-lhe uma dúvida asfixiante: será que não haveria nele algum aviso do destino referente ás suas paixões? Será que nele não poderia existir qualquer pedaço de verdade?

****

FIM

---------------------

Agradecimentos: a J.K. Rowling (pela história de "Harry Potter"), a Britney Spears (pela música e vídeo), a Pandora, LikeanAngel e todos do grupo _D/Hr _do Fórum 3 Vassouras que leram e deram a sua opinião.

****

N/A: bom, e foi mais uma. Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena história com o meu casal preferido e qualquer coisa a acrescentar... deixem review! Agradeço imenso a todos vocês! XD

__


End file.
